Seelkadoom the Hedgehog
"Come, I'll carve upon your flesh, just how hopeless the very thought of defeating me really is." -Seelkadoom the Hedgehog Seelkadoom the Hedgehog Seelkadoom the Hedgehog is a fan-character created by MidNightMaren based on the Sonic world characters. Seelkadoom is a creation of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik using both Sonic's and Shadow's DNA, and battle data, the manipulation of chaos energy, and with the aid of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. He is the main antagonist of the Sonic RPG series. Creation and Appearance Being a creation based on both Sonic and Shadow's DNA, Seelkadoom has the appearance mixed of them both. The main color of his body is black, with the spikes having the same pattern of Shadow, but colored blue instead of red. His lower spikes are also pointed downwards. His gloves and shoes have the same pattern as Sonic's, but instead of the the typical red on the shoes, they are colored light-gray. His arms and belly have the pattern of Sonic's but instead of the typical beige on the latter, they are colored gold. The color on his eyes change along the series. Although in the beginning they have a slightly red glow inside of the blue iris, they soon change to a whole blue with a black iris. MidNightMaren himself shared with his fans that the creation of Seelkadoom came with the need of an original character for his series, and that Seelkadoom design came later with the idea of a clone of both Sonic and Shadow. However instead of simply being a clone, he gave him a deep personality and a major role in the series, leaving behind Eggman (the main antagonist so far) for most of the series. Personality Seelkadoom has a mix-up of a personality of both Sonic and Shadow as well. Along the series, Seelkadoom displays the free-spirited features of Sonic, and the cool way of talking when joking and taunting enemies. However, his most vicious personality comes boiling when angered or defied, most like Shadow himself, but in a much more destructive behavior. His obsession of power is also show when he threatens Reala to kill him. This is mostly shown throughout Episode 8, where Seelkadoom talks with both Sonic and Shadow in a free-spirited way, making jokes along the talking. However, soon after, when Sonic and Shadow take the upper-hand on the fight, he bursts with anger and inverts the tables soon enough, showing immense power and unstoppable speed. Powers and Abilities Seelkadoom is easily the strongest character so far on the series, surpassing even Super Sonic and Super Shadow combined, even when it seems the duo have the advantage most of the fight. He is until now been unbeaten, he even has shown massive counter techniques immense speed ( superior to sonic's speed ) and has also shown invincibility.( Shown in eps 8 how he reflects back most of the blasts ) he also happens to have all the chaos emeralds with him with them he outranks sonic knights shadow and knuckles combined. Seelkadoom's speed is on pair with Sonic's if not superior. This is shown in Episode 8, where Seelkadoom catches up to a Super Sonic, on Light-Speed with apparently no effort. 'Combat Skills and Physical Feats' Most of his power seem to have the use of Chaos Energy, like charged Chaos Spear and offensive Chaos Control, which enhances his basic attacks in combat, however even without this, his basic attacks seem to be strong enough to break concrete walls and send powerful foes, like Shadow, flying with a simple kick. Seelkadoom seems agile enough to surpass even Sonic in agility and acrobatic prowess, displaying amazing reflexes even when stunned by strong attacks. Even if not used often, Seelkadoom displayed the ability to use Spin Dash, at amazing speeds and power. His speed, power, and quick reflexes show that he is almost invincible. 'Special Abilities' Seelkadoom is seen using mostly abilities used by other characters along the series (mostly Sonic and Shadow), mainly based on Chaos Energy. He is seen using Spin Dash, Chaos Spear, Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, and his most damaging attack, Dark Blast. However, he has many skills of his own, mainly using other Chaos powers as a basis, like Chaos Meteor, which seems a variation of Chaos Spear, where the charged energy is fired at the sky, which falls soon after on his foes. His signature technique is Dark Blast. He also displays the ability to use telekinesis to move stone pillars, also using his speed to easily toy with Shadow and easily defeat him in a single hard blow. He has the ability of flight, which is an ability displayed only by characters in Super form, and characters from Herbegitan. This is because in his creation, Eggman used the Chaos Emeralds, and some of their power still remains on Seelkadoom, giving him the ability to fly. 'Transformation' Although Seelkadoom hasn't displayed any Super Form yet, it is possible he is able to obtain one with the 7 Chaos Emeralds. In the Episode 9 trailer, Seelkadoom is seen with the Chaos Emeralds. It is possible he may not have a Super form, and may be able to simply use the Chaos Emeralds power in his normal form. In this same trailer, Seelkadoom is seen with the Emeralds in Herbegitan, which shows he had them since the beginning of the series and is unstoppable with the Emeralds. Weaknesses Seelkadoom does not seem to have any relevant weakness. But has shown been shown to be weak only once in Episode 3 and 5. His control over his abilities seems a little weak or it could also be as to make Sonic think that he had defeated him. He also seems fairly tired when he is fighting sonic and shadow in episode 6, even the DARK BLAST didn't kill them, although this was just a dream (Or more likely, a near-death experience). Category:Seelkadoom